Spice
by thelandongrey
Summary: Hanna hears about the horrors of (lesbian bed death) and Paige and Emily work hard to prevent it from happening to them. Little do they know, the only thing they need to spice things up is themselves. Written for Paily week! Prompt - Day 3: Punk!Paige and Nerd!Emily


Quick Notes: Pretty Little Liars is not mine; I'm just playing with the characters. Spoilers for this story include any and all PLL episodes.

This short was written for Paily Week 2012 Day 3: Punk!Paige and Nerd!Emily. The prompt has been taken pretty liberally, so it's a little off topic. Let me know what you think! Please enjoy!

* * *

Spice

"I said, on your knees." Paige's normally gravelly voice was an octave lower and her words came out halfway between a growl and a whine. "Boots off." She demanded with a light waver in her tone. She leaned her body back – looking into Emily's eyes, trying to keep a straight face and stop herself from laughing. Emily sat back on her heels and looked up at her girlfriend – shooting back a confident smirk that betrayed her submissive role. They locked eyes and both immediately burst into loud chuckles.

"Oh god, I'm sorry, I can't do this!" Emily cried out as she collapsed onto the floor in a fit of giggles. Paige looked down at her in shock – loving that she was the first to crack – before joining her in a heap of tangled limbs.

"I get it. I don't understand how people can do this for real. I mean, we haven't even really started yet and I'm already incapable of keeping my voice steady." She turned and lay on her back, folding her hands under her head and staring up at the ceiling. "I guess we can cross that one off the list then, huh?"

Emily curled herself up against her girlfriend, her head resting heavily on Paige's chest and one leg slung over the other girl's hip. "I guess we can" she said with a smile before leaning up to connect their lips.

Their kiss was soft yet possessive. Their lips moved in perfect synchronicity as the heat built between their bodies. Emily – sensing the shift in their playful moods – rolled her body up and on top of the redhead's. Her knees planted firmly on either side of Paige's hips and her forearms supported her upper body as they leaned firmly on either side of Paige's head. Their kiss turned heated as their bodies connected along their length. A demanding tongue pushed past swelling lips as sharp teeth nipped at sensitive skin. A gasp elicited through the quiet room before a wanton moan filled the space. Hands wandered – grasping for skin, pushing clothing aside, and running firmly along heated flesh.

"Paige?" Emily let out a questioning whimper and reluctantly pulled back from the kiss. Her other half looked up at her with worry before quirking an eyebrow in response to her question. Em, seeing her concern, gave Paige a reassuring smile and brought her lips down to the other girl's collarbone. She kissed, licked, and nipped her way up the elegant column of Paige's neck to her ear. "Paige? I want you to fuck me." She sucked the lobe of her girlfriend's ear into her mouth and dragged her teeth over it as she pulled away. One look at Paige's blown pupils – nearly black with arousal – and Emily knew she would be getting exactly what she wanted.

* * *

"Hey, love? Have you seen my running shorts? I know I brought them with me so we could go for a run in the morning, but I can't find them anywhere." Emily called down the stairs to Paige.

"Umm" Paige paused and thought hard as she poured them each a glass of iced tea and grabbed the popcorn out of the microwave. "Check under the desk, they might have fallen out when you were looking for your PJs!" With those words she made her way back upstairs to her bedroom. It was early Saturday night and her parents were away – as they were most weekends – and she and Emily were making full use of the alone time with movies, music, and plenty of breaks for more intimate activities. She walked back into the bedroom just in time to see Em on her hands and knees looking under the desk. Paige leaned against the door frame and bit her lip in appreciation of the view. Her thoughts quickly clouding into a lust filled haze. As she stared openly at her girlfriend's ass, she zoned out thinking of all the ways she wanted her. A pair of soft lips pressed against her own before she could register that Emily had risen from the floor and walked over to her – calling her name several times in a futile attempt to break her from her reverie. The kiss, though, had only served to fuel her arousal – an insatiable need to be touching Emily Fields at all times.

Emily laughed lightly and bit Paige's bottom lip before pulling back from the kiss. "Welcome back, baby. Where'd you go just then?" She stepped back just a little to take in Paige's obviously turned on expression. "I have a feeling it was somewhere I want to be." She raised one eyebrow suggestively and took the tray of snacks from Paige's hand, setting it on the surface of the desk before settling herself on the bed. "Care to join me?"

Paige moved on autopilot to the edge of the bed, taking in the sight of Emily in her reading glasses and making a mental note of how much she loved it when she wore them. "Did I ever tell you how fucking sexy you look in those?" She practically purred at Emily as she crawled across the blankets like a jungle cat. Emily's breathing grew shallow and her chest heaved with excitement.

"Yeah? You, uh, you like these?" She didn't quite believe that Paige liked the glasses. They were an annoyance mostly and she only wore them on the rare occasion she didn't want to use her contacts. Paige nodded her head in vehement agreement before pouncing on the girl, kissing her fiercely and running her hands up and down Emily's sides. In a matter of moments, Emily's clothes were laying in a heap on the floor at the side of the bed. "Paige? Do you, um, do you want to try something else from the list?"

Paige pulled back slightly, remembering the "list" she and Emily had made of things the wanted to try in the bedroom. It had been Hanna's idea after reading something about lesbian relationships getting stale in the sex department. Their relationship was strong – especially in a physical sense – but under the surface they'd both been scared that the other would get bored after a time. They each compiled a list of things to try to keep the spice in their love life – then traded and made a master list of the things they were both willing to try.

"Do you want to?" Paige asked nervously. They'd gone through half the list and nothing worked so far. Dominance / Submission made them laugh; being tied up made Paige nervous (for obvious reasons); Emily wasn't fond of how sticky things got when they played with body paints; and they were both afraid of ending up in jail if they were caught in public. Emily looked up just as nervously at Paige and nodded slowly. "Which one do you want to try?"

* * *

Paige stalked down the hallway not pausing for people who got in her way. She plowed her way through a crowd of freshman – hardly noticing as they scattered and looked at her retreating form with undisguised fear. For the past week, Paige had become increasingly agitated by her inability to follow through with any of the remaining items on the list. Their last encounter had left her with a limp and Emily with a nearly broken wrist. Not to mention the blow to her ego. For anyone looking on, she'd simply reverted back to her early adolescent self. She was moody and detached, angry and confrontational, and above all, she was become terrified at the possibility of losing Emily – again.

Emily, on the other hand, was at a loss. Their relationship seemed strong, and their connection undeniable. But as they tried – and failed – to spice up their sex life, Paige had started pulling away. At first she was afraid that Paige was disappointed in her for not taking to any of the suggestions, but as time went by and she saw the changes in her girlfriend she realized something terrible. Paige wasn't disappointed in Emily, she was disappointed in herself. Emily tried reasoning with her that it was perfectly ok if they weren't turned on by the ideas from the list – that maybe their sex life didn't need any help. It certainly didn't seem that way when they were both bonelessly spent after a night of endless love making. But Paige couldn't see past it, and Emily couldn't make her see reason.

That afternoon at lunch with the Liars, Emily was surprised by a text message from her girlfriend telling her she'd been sent home for the day. Hanna plopped her purse down on the lunch table before sitting across from Emily and drawing her attention away from her phone. Emily paused for a minute to read back through the text before turning her attention to Hanna fully. "Han! You had your last class with Paige, right?" Hanna just nodded and started pulling her lunch from her backpack. "Hanna! What the hell happened? She just told me she got sent home!"

Hanna paused for a minute, remembering the scene that played out last period. Without warning, she gave Emily a wide smile and launched into her story. "We were reading something about the French Revolution or the Spanish Inquisition or something stupid like that – and Paige was just doodling away in her notebook. Mr. James stopped lecturing and she was so caught up in her own little world that she didn't even notice. He got all 60 year old man tantrum-y because she wasn't paying attention to him and slammed his book down on her desk. She jumped and got really pissed off all the sudden – honestly I thought she was gonna deck him or something." She paused and laughed "He actually smirked at her and went back to his desk, then he asked her some dumbass question about why some queen was beheaded and Paige said "because she was a dick" and everyone laughed. Mr. James got really angry at that and said "Miss McCullers, why don't you see yourself to the office so we can have a discussion with the principal about your attitude?" Hanna lowered her voice in mocking of their history teacher. "Then Paige stood up, pushed his books off his desk, and said "Mr. James, why don't you go fuck yourself?" and just up and left. It was the best thing I've seen all day."

Emily's jaw just about hit the floor. This wasn't the Paige she knew – this was a completely different animal. It took a few minutes to realize Hanna was still talking, and as she tuned back in to her best friend's words, she was taken by surprise to hear the things coming out of her mouth. "….and seriously, Em. I think I'm starting to get why you're so hot for her. Punked out Paige is really fucking sexy."

"Whoa there Hanna. Did you really just say that?"

"Yeah, it's the truth. Get over it. It's not like I'm going to steal her from you or something. You can keep sexy angry Paige all to yourself."

Just like that, an idea popped into Emily's head and she packed her things in a hurry before standing up to leave.

"Hey, where are you going?"

"I have something I need to do. Call you later." She turned to walk away before stopping and turning back to Hanna. "Hey!" Hanna looked up at her "You couldn't steal her if you tried." She started to laugh before heading out of the cafeteria as quickly as her legs would take her.

"No kidding – she only has eyes for you." Hanna muttered to herself as Spencer and Aria joined her for lunch.

* * *

Paige sat dejectedly on the swing at the park. She hadn't been sent to the principal's office in years, and she was sure to catch hell from her parents and Emily for what she'd said to Mr. James. He'd just scared her a bit with his actions – she was still a little jumpy after the whole kidnapping incident – and he was completely insensitive to that fact. It wasn't the first time he'd snuck up on her like that, and she'd finally snapped. She sat waiting for Emily to get out of school so she could apologize and hopefully find a way to make it back into her good graces.

Before she could fall too deeply into her self-pity, a text message came through from Emily.

Meet me at my house in 20 minutes. We need to talk.

Uh oh, she thought. Fucking Hanna!

She got up off the swing and grabbed her bike from the rack before wheeling herself down the road toward the Fields' house. When she approached the front door, she found a note with her name on it attached to it.

Upstairs. Lock the door behind you.

Confused, Paige entered the house and dutifully locked the door before making her way up to Emily's bedroom. Standing in the middle of the room was her girlfriend – dressed in a pair of simple sweats and a t-shirt, and wearing her glasses. Paige opened her mouth to speak and before any words came out, Emily hushed her harshly. "Have a seat" she said, before pushing Paige into a seated position on the edge of the bed and moving to stand in front of her.

"I heard about what happened in class." Emily spoke softly before kissing Paige's forehead lightly and moving back toward her closet, walking in and continuing to speak from inside. "Hanna told me about what happened and what you said. I was sitting at the lunch table listening and I could see it all playing out in my head." She poked her head out and gave Paige a smile. "I realized something pretty important and I thought you might want to know what I learned." She quirked her eyebrow at Paige and saw the redhead lick her lips out of nervousness. She stepped out from behind the wall and Paige let out a low groan of approval. "You like?"

Paige's mouth was suddenly bone dry and all she could say in return was "uh huh" with an enthusiastic nod of her head. Standing before her was her gorgeous girlfriend – decked out in what could have passed for a librarian's wardrobe, complete with cardigan, black rimmed glasses, and knee socks. Emily sauntered over to the desk, silently thanking the powers that be that her hunch was correct. She sat on the edge of the desk, pulling her school book into her lap and started to read. She bit the cap of her pen between her lips.

Paige moved to the desk and stood in front of her girlfriend. Her legs more or less moved on their own will, because until she cleared her throat and saw Emily's eyes look up at her, she had no recollection of moving at all. They stared at each other deeply for a moment until Em moved her book back to the desk and slowly opened her knees, spreading her legs wide enough for Paige to step between them. She leaned back on the desk – resting her hands on the desktop behind her – and looked up at her girlfriend with heavy eyelids.

"I was picturing you in class, going off on your teacher like that. I could see the clothes you wore today" she slid her eyes over Paige's form appreciatively, taking in the sight of her skin tight ripped jeans; the cut off t-shirt and studded belt; combat boots and the strategically tangled hair. "I was thinking about you and all the filthy words that come out of your mouth sometimes" she bit her lip and leaned forward, pulling Paige's face close to her own. With her free hand, she grabbed her girlfriend's hand and placed it high on her thigh, sliding it under her skirt. "I was thinking of you and it got me so hot- so wet – that I had to leave school and come home to change." Feeling bold by the sight of her girlfriend's now heaving chest, Emily slid their hands all the way up the inside of her thighs – over slick and trembling skin – and finally coming to rest cupping her dripping center.

Paige gasped and groaned at the feel of Emily so hot beneath her hand. She could feel the wetness gathering around her hand and was desperately turned on at the lack of underwear – and the complete absence of shyness – coming from her girlfriend. She possessively squeezed the sensitive skin beneath her hand and pulled Emily into an immediately searching kiss, wrapping her free arm around Emily's back and feeling her girlfriend's legs come up to wrap around her waist. They pulled at each other's bodies – trying to generate as much contact as possible – trying to merge themselves into a single entity. Emily's hands grasped at the fraying edges of Paige's ripped t-shirt, slipping her fingers under the fabric and scratching at the burning skin she found. Her legs pulsed around Paige's waist, pulling their lower bodies closer together and aching for contact. Without warning, Paige lowered her hand and thrust three fingers into Emily – causing the brunette to cry out and buck against her hand.

The tightness of her core and the force of her thrusts squeezed Paige's fingers almost painfully – but it was her favorite kind of ache. She pistoned her fingers in and out of Emily with varying speed and force – just like she liked it – and she only steadied in her rhythm as she felt the walls surrounding her start to pulse and quiver. Paige felt Emily's release steadily climbing, and just before she was pushed over the edge, she removed her fingers and pulled back slightly. Emily cried out desperately – angry and frustrated at Paige for having stopped her actions at such an inopportune time. "Baby, please" she whined, and opened her eyes to see Paige stepping back, licking and sucking her fingers. Emily's eyes flashed with a new rush of desire as she watched her girlfriend's tongue flick out over her hand. She hastily hopped off of the desk and pushed Paige backwards until the backs of her legs hit the window seat. Before she could sit, Emily reached between their bodies and unbuckled her belt and pants – struggling with the tightness of the material as she dragged them down her legs. She pushed Paige's hips down to sit on the window seat as she made quick work of her boots and socks. In a flash, the pants were gone too and she sat naked from the waist down - completely exposed to Emily.

Emily sat up on her knees and brought their lips together for a fierce kiss. She swept her tongue over Paige's lips and into her mouth, tasting herself on Paige's tongue – she moaned deeply before pulling back to kiss her way down the redhead's neck. When her lips met the material of Paige's t-shirt, Emily almost ripped it off of her before remembering how much she liked it. She pulled the top up and off of her body – quickly removing her bra as well – and leaving her girlfriend completely naked and at her mercy. She kissed down her collarbone and across her chest – flicking her tongue over stiff nipples and leaving welts on pale skin. When her lips me the place where hip met leg, she urged Paige forward on the seat, before pushing her upper body back to lean against the window.

She pushed Paige's knees apart and began to kiss her way up her thigh – starting at the knee and working inward. Her hot skin grew damper as she neared her core, licking and suckling at the supple flesh beneath her lips. Finally, just as she reached her destination, Emily looked up at Paige – making sure they kept eye contact – and licked the entire length of her, flicking her tongue over her swollen clit before dipping back down to repeat the motion. Paige let out a loud moan and let her head fall back heavily against the window. With Paige quickly becoming incoherent, Emily set out to make her see stars. She went to work – kissing and tasting; sucking and lightly biting; running the tip of her tongue slowly, but firmly, over the sensitive nub – and before long, Paige was calling her name between chants of "oh god" and "so fucking good". As Paige approached her peak, Emily slowly slid two of her fingers into her sopping core and curled them up toward her bellybutton. The action pushed Paige over the edge and she called out sharply before collapsing in a heap on the narrow window seat – nearly falling off of it completely. Emily continued to lick between her thighs, gathering as much of Paige on her tongue as she could manage before reluctantly pulling away and resting her chin on the spent girl's thigh.

"Holy…fuck" Paige stuttered out before attempting to lift her head to look at Emily. She managed to get it halfway upright before it lolled back again and Emily let out a chuckle.

"You doing ok up there?" She asked with a laugh.

"Yeh. Fine. M'fine." Paige tried again, this time managing to make eye contact with the brunette and return her beaming smile. "You're so fucking good at that." She let her head fall back again. "I need to kiss you, but my body doesn't work right now. Please hold." She let out a hearty laugh and Emily felt her whole body shake and tremble beneath her.

She got up from the floor and sat next to Paige on the window seat, pulling her head into her lap and leaning down to kiss her. This kiss was sweet and slow – a sensual meeting of lips and tongues meant to start a slow burn. After a few minutes, the kiss was broken and the girls just stared at one another.

"See what I mean?" asked Emily.

"What?"

"I said do you see what I mean?" she repeated. "We don't need any stupid list. I get all hot and bothered just thinking about you and your bad attitude, and you can't even control yourself when I put on my glasses and act like a total nerd. We just need us. Maybe a little fantasizing sometimes, but still about each other."

"I do see it. I get it now. I just didn't want you to get bored and leave cause I couldn't do anything on the fucking list without laughing or injuring somebody." She let out a self-deprecating chuckle. "You really are all I need."

"Well then, I say you come with me to that bed over there and you can finish what you started on the desk." Emily smiled and wiggled her eyebrows at Paige. "Once you can move, that is." She stood and walked over to the bed – removing her clothes and tossing them back to Paige in the window seat as she walked. "I'd hurry though if I were you. If you're not here soon I'll have to start without you." She threw the words over her shoulder without looking back, knowing from the scuffling noise behind her that Paige would probably beat her to the bed.


End file.
